epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shovel Night/Epic Rap Battles of History vs Death Battle/ ERBoY Season 1 ep 10
Well it's been like... a year since I've posted. I would say sorry but you probs don't care. Lets just post this. Wiz and Boomstick were written by me and Element K. Big thanks to him since he supplied most of the lines lol. ERB was written by Dragon. He also helped change around some lines for Wiz and Boomstick. As always, pic made by Leandro because he's 12/10 at it. Boomstick: Red Wiz: Blue Peter: Green Lloyd: Orange Let's get down to it. Press Play EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE VS BEGIN ERB: When it comes to the best team MCs, It’s no mystery We just ask the announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Here to Dis Rap your crap as we are the true stars The only thing you’ll go far with is the dislike bar This truly is a Death battle cause in the end you’ll choke As we bury your asses faster than the heroin joke When we release we get a million views in one day When you release you get a ton of comments on hate Give these dudes a ScrewAttack since this won’t last long Have them so messed up to complete an entire Picture Song You may have the fights, but it’s our might that will stand Cause all it takes to drive you nuts is the use of That Man Death Battle: Alright we are set, let’s end this debate once and for all Get ready because it’s TIME FOR A RAP BATTLE I’d analyze your skills but you don’t seem to have any! You claim to be Epic with better rappers on your wiki? We didn’t waste Chuck Norris just to increase our views You make a shitty battle and say “Oh, we’re trying something new” We’ll take a Goomba and a Koopa, put in on a colossal scale You take The Hulk and Genghis Khan, but still make an epic fail (OH!) You keep stealing our content like Goku and Superman fighting You're so unoriginal that now you have to rely on your fans writing With kinky costumes in the bedroom, you Shukoff the Peter Just blasting on your lyrics, rhymes, and bad beat meters ERB: It’s time for once that Wiz and Boomstick need to learn As we make you feel lower than Jocelyn The Intern Our series is so huge that we got contact with celebrities While even Cartoon Fight Club would make a better enemy But either way, you both provide the laziest content we ever seen Relying on your death battles to feature a ton of dead memes Just call me Ivan the Terrible, cause you’re about to be done Because this time it’s no question to see WHO WON! Death Battle: WIZ! Hand me my shotgun, cause they can’t match this powerhouse Boomstick, no need, since these two were owned by Mickey Mouse Despite your 4 years of experience, we’re Wiz-zes on the mic Both of your verses suck more than my ex-wife Call us wolverine because we're about to slice up your ego. We receive less hate than Martin vs Tolkien alone You’re Ghost Riding behind us, always will be in our Shadow You Princesses are nothing but Memes, Parodies and hoes (K.O.!) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE!!! Who won? Wiz and Boomstick Peter and Lloyd Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts